1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical systems, and pertains more particularly to a tool and method of using a tool for the implantation of urological prosthetic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been developed for the implantation of urological prosthetic devices using tools such as forceps or dilators. One type of prosthetic device which may be implanted using this tool is described by Robert Buuck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 which discloses a penile erection system. Column 6, lines 28 through 34 of that patent, describe the use of a rigid metal rod to dilate the corpora cavernosa regions of the penis to allow insertion of inflatable prosthetic cylinders.
One known method for inserting inflatable prosthetic devices involves the use of long silicone shod vascular forceps. The forceps is used to grasp the tip of an inflatable cylinder. The forceps is then forced into the corpus cavernosum, thereby also pulling the inflatable cylinder into the corpus cavernosum. Once the inflatable cylinder is in position, the grip of the forceps is released and it is withdrawn from the corpus cavernosum. One disadvantage noticed with this procedure is that considerable skill is required to ensure that the inflatable cylinder remains in place as the forceps is withdrawn.
Another technique previously used for the insertion of inflatable cylinders into the corpora cavernosa includes the steps of freezing a liquid within the cylinders, forcing the now rigid cylinders into the corpora cavernosa, and subsequently thawing the cylinders. This technique is undesirable in that the inflatable cylinder may be damaged by the freezing temperatures and the steps necessary consume unreasonable amounts of time and are unreasonably expensive.
A third known method for inserting inflatable cylinders into the corpora cavernosa includes the use of a tool preferably in the form of a rod. This rod is capable of being releasably attached at one end to the tip of the inflatable cylinder. In practice, the rod is pushed into the corpus cavernosum thus pulling the inflatable cylinder along. Attachment between the rod and the inflatable cylinder is preferably a length of suture tied in a snare such that pulling on a free end of the suture outside the corpus cavernosum will release the rod from the inflatable cylinder. After the rod has been inserted, the snare is released and the rod is withdrawn from the corpus cavernosum, leaving the inflatable cylinder inside the corpus cavernosum. This method is undesirable since tearing of the septum may result when the rod and snare are pushed inside the corpus cavernosum. Another disadvantage of this technique is that the inflatable cylinder is exposed to abrasive contact when the rod is withdrawn past the cylinder. A further disadvantage is that the presence of the rod and the inflatable cylinder in the corpus cavernosum simultaneously may overdilate the tunica albuginea and may cause a ballooning effect.
The basic drawback to the three methods described above is the large amount of manual effort required to maintain the inflatable cylinder in the desired position inside the corpus cavernosum during the time that the distal end of the cylinder is being inserted into the penile crus. It is generally desirable to maintain the tip of the inflatable cylinder within the glans penis. In order to do this, it is necessary to grasp the tip of the cylinder and trap it with the fingers through the tissues of the penis. Generally, this manual trapping of the tip of the cylinder has been difficult to accomplish.